Christmas tale
by Ai no yoake
Summary: EDITADO Viñetas diciembre 2010. Se acerca navidad y hay q mpezar con los preparativos y el yaoi no es un excepción, 12 historias de navidad advierto crackpairing. Wno denle una oportunidad: 1.PruSwis 2.LudRod 3.NedEsp sAme 5.ArgUru 6.DenNoru 7.GrecEgipto 8.SuFin 9.FrUK 10.ArgUru/NedEsp 11.Asiaticos(no pairing) 12.FrUK/DenNor/SuFin/RusAme
1. Mi mejor regalo GilbertxVash

Fandom: Hetalia Axis Powers

Pairing: PrussiaxSwitzerland.

Warning: shonen ai

Disclaimer. Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz… Wno voy a hacer doce historias de navidad que voy a publicar hasta el 24 de diciembre van a ser varias parejas quizas no del todo comunes xD

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale**_

_Mi mejor regalo_

Ya iban a ser las doce de la noche y el suizo había logrado que para esa fecha Gilbert se quedara en la casa. El alemán tenía la manía de salir con el francés pervertido y el adicto a los tomates casi todas las noches y no volver hasta que el sol se asomara por el horizonte. El ojirrojo había comenzado a aburrirse y había empezado a decir lo grandioso que era y que no debería estar allí encerrado, siendo que quería divertirse. En ese momento sacó su teléfono celular y quiso llamar a Francia, pero lo atendió su contestador. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando llamó a España.

Gilbert se empezó a quejar diciendo que el mundo estaba en contra de su gran genialidad, y los siguió llamando hasta que Suiza se quejó y le dijo que los dejara de llamar, no lo iban a atender hoy y que seguro estaban ocupados. Gilbert protestó diciendo que ellos no podían estar ocupados para él y que nadie podía estar ocupado para él. Suiza bufó molesto y se volteó hacía la ventana de su apartamento en Bern.

Habían empezado a caer copos de nieve sobre la cuidad, era una postal encantadora. De a poco un manto blanco cubría toda la ciudad.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, de repente Gilbert dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Vash, él se dio vuelta y vio al ojirrojo con una caja bastante grande y en vuelta en papel de regalo debajo de su brazo. El ojiverde lo miró sorprendido.

-Tómalo pesa mucho- Se quejó Prusia.

Vash tomó su regalo de navidad y lo apoyo sobre el piso y lo empezó a desenvolver, el suizo abrió la caja y vio que dentro de ella había un rifle nuevo.

-Danke- Sonrojado.

-No tienes por qué agradecer.

-Eehh… Voy a buscar tu regalo- Se levantó rápidamente y un poco nervioso porque no le había comprado ningún regalo a su pareja él día de Navidad.

-No lo quiero. No tienes que regalarme nada porque mi mejor regalo eres tú, mi mejor regalo es tenerte cada día a mi lado.

Suiza estaba totalmente conmovido por aquellas palabras del alemán y lo abrazó, Gilbert correspondió a ese abrazó y luego lo beso cálidamente.

-Danke schon, por estar con migo Vash.

Gracias por leer, se que la pareja no es muy común pero siempre quise escribir algo de ellos dos pero nunca supe como son personalidades muy complicadas y siento q en esta historia Vashi~ m quedo medio OOC espero les hay gustado ^^

Ah bueno la historia la edité porque había un par de cositas que quería arreglar y bueno porque lo estoy publicando en un blog

Si la historia merece un review solo tu *Apunta con su dedo acusador* lo sabes... No se q pareja sera la siguiente asi q no se soprendan si leen los q vana seguir leyendo la historia si se topan con algo raro.

Nyappy early Xmas!

Ja ne!


	2. No se debe estar solo en navidad LudxRod

Fandom: Hetalia

Disclaimer: Hetalia no m pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Pairing: AlemaniaxAustria shonnen ai no se q decir solo disfruten

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale**_

_No se debe estar solo en navidad_

Su hermano se había marchado esa noche para pasar la navidad con su pareja, la casa estaba tan sola sin el ojirrojo, eufórico como un niño de seis años esperando para abrir sus regalos, su hogar estaba tan callado y vacío que parecía aburrido hasta para el mismo Alemania.

El ojiazul decidió llamar a un viejo conocido, y si se podría llegar a decir su primo, marcó su número y esperó a que sonara el tono de espera pero nadie atendía; cuando pensó en cortar, suponiendo que se había ido a pasar la noche con España, el austriaco atendió, no sabía que decir.

-Hallo, hallo ¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó esperando que alguien respondiera del otro lado -¡Qué descortesía!.

-Eeeeh, hallo.

Roderich reconoció su fuerte voz -Alemania ¿cómo estás?

-Aaaah bien.

-Me alegro por ti

-Pensé que no estabas en tu casa- El rubio se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, por la tardanza estaba tocando el piano, y el teléfono estaba lejos de la sala.

-¿Estás solo?

-Sí- Austria se sonrojó con la pregunta -¿Y tú?

-También.

-Si quieres…

-Eeeh

-¿Podrías…- El pelinegro no se animaba a terminar su pregunta y el ojiazul no se animaba a aceptar -Venir a mi casa?

-Sería estupendo… Danke.

-No tienes por qué agradecer- El alemán se rió -Te estaré esperando

El alemán se preparó para ir a la casa de Austria, se puso una campera abrigada y su bufanda, luego fue hasta el garaje para subir a su auto y dirigirse a la casa del austriaco. El viaje hasta la casa de Austria a Ludwig no le llevó más de dos horas.

Roderich siguió tocando en su querido piano, la visita de Alemania no lo había cambiado de estado de ánimo seguía tan apacible como antes de aquella llamada. A pesar de que el austriaco no era un amante de las fiestas, su casa había adquirido un toque navideño, gracias a la mano de su ex esposa, Hungría.

Luego de pasar horas con su piano, llamaron a su puerta, como podía estar horas ensimismado con ese piano, quizás esa fue una de las razones por la cual se separó de la húngara ¿Quizás?

-Por favor pasa, debes estar helandote- Roderich lo invitó a pasar a su casa.

Ambos europeos se dirigieron a la habitación favorita de austriaco, la sala donde estaba su amado piano, era una habitación amplia con cómodos sofás y una vasta biblioteca, en ella también se encontraba el árbol de navidad.

-Pensé que te habías ido con España a pasar la navidad- Alemania se sentó en el sillón más grande.

-No tuve ganas de ir y Gilbert ¿por qué no está contigo?- Preguntó Austria curioso.

-Se fue con Suiza.

Las horas pasaron hasta que dieron las doce de la noche entre risas, botellas de cerveza y recuerdos.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que me valla- El ojiazul se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-No deberías estar solo en navidad-

El pelinegro justo lo alcanzó en la puerta y ninguno se dio cuenta que sobre ellos había un muérdago, ambos miraron hacia arriba totalmente sonrojados.

-Y que dices te quedas esta noche- Austria paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alemán.

Sus labios estaban tan cercanos, que la tentación pudo más y se besaron.

-Felis navidad Deutschland.

-Feliz navidad Österreich.

Otra pareja no convecional historia fail y Austria me quedo OOC y creo que el final fue como tan cliché que da ganas de vomitar. Editado.

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios a pesar de q la historia no me haya quedado bien

eclipse total

Akira. Lunet

Gracias por comentar el capi anterior

Y a todos lo q leyeron.

Y a:

eclipse total

beabraginsky

que agragaron la historia a favoritos ^^

Creo la historia no m gusto como qdo pro ya se de q va a tratar el siguiente capi y ya tengo los personajes España, los Italias, Holanda y Belgica wno ahora no se pueden sorprender de lo q les espera a los q seguirán leyendo.


	3. Regalo inesperado NehterlandsxSpain

Fandom: Hetalia

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence es de Himaruya Hidekaz. Tercer capi fanáticas de Espamano abstenerse es lo único q voy a decir porque a mí me gustan el crackpairing comunes y wno esta no es muy común pero me gusta xD… Denle un chance.

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale**_

_Regalo inesperado_

La casa de España estaba muy alborotada había invitado a varios países para pasar esta navidad a los dos Italia, Bélgica y Holanda.

Antonio estaba muy contento todos sus amigos estarían allí, aunque Holanda había sido obligado de asistir a la celebración por su hermanita Bélgica.

-¿Por qué me trajiste Bélgica?

-Porque España nos invitó a ambos- Le sacó la lengua a Holanda cuando España abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa -Ala pasen, no quieren morir congelados.

-Lo siento por tardarnos lo que pasa es que Holanda se estuvo comportando como un niño chiquito y mira que yo soy la menor- El holandés la asesino con la mirada la belga solo atinó a sonreír.

España miro a Holanda con esa típica sonrisa, lo que aumentó la furia del holandés, el ojiazul apretó sus puños y entró en la casa del español después de la belga.

-¿Ya llegaron Romano y Veneciano?

-No han llegado aún, seguro no saben que ponerse- Rió España.

La casa estaba totalmente decorada con adornos navideños en la escalera, en la puerta, la sala principal era la más ornamentada porque en ella estaba el gigantesco árbol de navidad, en fin cuando entrabas en la casa se podía sentir el espíritu navideño impregnando el aire.

-Sabes si van a venir- La belga volvió a preguntarle al español por la ausencia de los italianos.

-No te preocupes, no les debe faltar mucho- España le mostró a Bélgica una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Ambos países estuvieron hablando de la economía de Europa y de que los demás países no la estaban pasando mejor que ellos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta

-Ábrenos español nos estamos congelando- Del otro lado de la puerta Romano estaba gritando.

Bélgica fue corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó cuando los vio del otro lado de la puerta y luego los abrazó.

-Trajimos vino- Dijo contento Veneciano.

Apenas entraron a la casa los dos italianos, la belga los tuvo toda la velada abrazándolos y los tres se sacaron un millón de fotos con la cámara de Bélgica tirados en la mitad de la sala del español, adelante del árbol de navidad, al lado del árbol de navidad abrazados, sentados, haciendo caras graciosas y con España.

-Los extrañé mucho chicos- Bélgica los volvió a abrazar.

-Vee~ nosotros también Bélgica- Dijo Italia del norte.

Mientras tanto, el holandés apretaba sus nudillos hasta volverlos pálidos o tomaba una cerveza, de repente el español se acercó a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó de mala gana Holanda.

-Sigues enojado por lo del mundial.

-Yo debería haber ganado, maldito.

-Tranquilízate tío fue solo un partido- El español sonrió.

-No fue solo un simple partido fue la final de mundial.

-Fue solo un simple juego, a veces se gana a vece se pierde.

-Claro tú lo dices fácil porque en esa vitrina está la copa- Holanda señaló la vitrina donde el español había guardado la copa del mundial.

- No seas rencoroso deja el pasado atrás- El holandés miro su reloj -Feliz navidad- Antonio giro la cara de Holanda y lo beso.

En ese momento el teléfono celular de España comenzó a sonar, pero el ojiverde no lo dudo, esa noche no iba a contestar estaba demasiado ocupado festejando su navidad.

A Holanda ese beso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero fue dulce y suave, tan dulce como las sonrisas bobas del español, pensó el ojiazul y cuando el beso empezó a profundizarse el español entrelazó una de sus manos con la mano libre que tenía el holandés.

Holanda por el beso soltó la botella de cerveza que tenía en sus manos, cuando la botella llegó al suelo hizo un fuerte estruendo y en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de un flash, Bélgica los había fotografiado cuando se besaron.

-Bélgica elimina ya esa foto- El ojiazul le gritó a su hermana.

El holandés cambio rápidamente su semblante al de siempre ese rostro frío y serio, pero no podrá negar que lo disfrutó, además que todavía tenía la mano entrelazada con el español.

No me gusto mucho como quedo la historia salio como medio de último momento TT_TT EDITADO

Pero me siento feliz xq la navidad me hace escribir de la parejas q siempre quise y nunca tuve teimpo de hacerlo ^^

Gracias por leer y comentar los q tan siempre ahí, los q agregan la historia a favoritos… kyaaaaaaaaaaa me hacen feliz.

Gracias por leer

Feliz navidad por adelantado!

Ja ne!


	4. Sorpresa navideña RussiaxAmerica

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: RusiaxAmérica (mpreg), como lo pidieron como deskdraik y SilverDawn12 prefirieron en mi seudoencuesta  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz, espero q les guste XD

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale**_

_Sorpresa navideña_

Hacía tiempo que estaban en una relación, para ser precisos después de la caída del muro de Berlín, quizás ese odio desmesurado que se tenían los unió, aunque todavía se siguían llevando muy mal sus relaciones en lo que a política exterior se refiere mejoraron bastante, pero sus familias no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación no hicieron nada para separarlo o algo parecido, pero no la aceptaban.

Alfred había tomado un vuelo a Rusia ese mismo día, quería estar con el ojilila y pasar la víspera de navidad en su casa, y poder darle su regalo de navidad. El ojiazul había empacado un pequeño bolso no tenía pensado quedarse por más que dos días.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto de Moscú el frío le calaba la piel, el invierno era demasiado crudo en la Siberia, Alfred buscó la forma de llegar hasta la casa de Iván, no entendía muy bien el ruso pero se las iba a ingeniar para llegar ese mismo día sin pedir a ningún tipo de ayuda, por algo era un HERO!

El ojiazul hacía tiempo que no veía a Rusia y tenía que contarle algo que le cambiará la vida para siempre o mejor dicho les cambiará la vida a ambos y varios miembros de sus respectivas familias.

Por fin había llegado ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y las noches en aquel país eran muy crueles, la nieve había empezado a caer con más intensidad y el viento soplaba con más fuerza, parecía que el clima se había empeñado en querer hacer caer al norteamericano. El rubio llamó a la puerta de la casa del ruso.

-Alfred ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la ucraniana al ver a Estados Unidos en la puerta de la casa de su hermano -¿Ven pasa te vas a congelar?- Ucrania lo abrazó.

-Thanks- Rio con su típica carcajada

-Mi hermano va a estar muy contento cuando te vea- Dijo muy alegre Ucrania.

-Do you think?

Estados Unidos estaba nervioso, nunca se había sentido así por un país, odiaba que el ruso lo pusiera así, lo impacientaba.

Cuando Rusia escuchó esa carcajada pensó solo en una persona, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido, fue hasta la entrada y allí lo vio hablando con su hermana.

-¿Alfred?- Mostró su sonrisita.

-Eeeh Yes I am- Rió nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pasar contigo la víspera de navidad.

De repente Rusia lo abrazó, comparado con el ruso Estados Unidos era muy liviano, con el abrazo del ruso los pies de Alfred dejaron de tocar el suelo por un momento. En ese instante por tanto bullicio, inusual en la casa de Rusia, apareció Bielorrusia que su expresión de curiosidad se oscureció al ver al ojiazul siendo abrazado por su hermano.

-Ah Natalie nice to see you- Rió demasiado nervioso al verla, parecía que lo iba a matar si estaba un segundo más cerca de su hermano. Era una mujer con mucho carácter.

-Es Natasha – Estaba furibunda, se cruzó de brazos en forma de disgusto -Hermano ¿tú lo invitaste?

-No vino de improvisto, fue una sorpresa navideña- Le sonrió a Alfred.

Alfred dejó sus cosas en la habitación de Rusia, él había insistido en que el ojiazul durmiera con él a pesar de que su hermana menor lo quiera matar.

Toda la familia soviética estaba cenando en el salón principal de la gran casa de Rusia, estaban Letonia, Estonia, Lituania, Polonia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Iván estaba muy contento todos estaban en su casa como en los tiempos de la URRS.

Ya eran las doce de la noches y todos estaban abrazando y deseándose una feliz navidad excepto Natasha que tenía ganas de asesinar a Alfred de no ser que su hermano estaba allí protegiéndolo.

-Rusia tengo algo que decirte, esto te lo tendría que haber dicho hace un par de meses, pero no tuve tiempo.

-Daah ¿Qué sucede América?- Sonrió

-Vas a… vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazado de cuatro meses-Dijo muy sonriente Alfred, Rusia no lo podía creer y Bielorrusia cuando escuchó eso casi muere.

-Escuchaste Bielorrusia vamos a ser tías- Ucrania abrazó a ambos rubios -Felicidades hermanito.

-Comparado con esto mi regalo es insignificante- Dijo el ruso.

Iván se arrodillo en el piso de su sala y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña cajita, todos estaban totalmente expectantes mientras Natasha quería suicidarse -Marry me- Dijo en un muy mal inglés Rusia.

-Yes I do- Estados Unidos lo abrazó.

Fue la navidad más feliz para todos los integrantes de la familia soviética, o por lo menos en su mayoría.

Gracias por leer es la primera pareja q no es crack después de tres capis ehehehehe gracias por leer los q leen y no m peguen por el capi siguiente y por las declaraciones TT_TT no quiero un golpe de navidad wuaaaaaaaaaa

Wno si no se entiende (creo q es lo mas dificil lo demas es hola y gracias) :

Do you think?: Tu lo crees

Natasha nice to see you: natasha que lindo verte

Marry me: casate con migo

Yes I do: acepto

Wno gracias por leer espero q les haya gustado a mi como siempre no gusto

Ja ne!


	5. Solo ArgentinaxUruguay

Fandom: Hetalia, LatinHetalia

Pairing: ArgnentinaxUruguay

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz. Wno este capi es de Latinhetalia mi primera historia sobre los latinoamericano Ok! Ven como la historias se van conectando es la magia de navidad wno ya vieron con el segundo capi la acción de un personaje repercute en los demás oki por eso Lud se fue a pasar navidad con Rode y si Gilbert no se hubiese puesto de novio con Vash la historia no existiría y eso demuestra lo awesome q es Prussia ahahahahahah ¬¬

Wno disfruten aaah otra cosa las historias seguirán entrelazándose este es solo el comienzo *Voz macabra*XD

Argentina: Martín

Uruguay: Sebastián

Brasil: Luciano

_**Christmas tale.**_

_Solo._

Era tarde y tenía la bandeja de entrada de su teléfono celular repleto de mensajes de su hermano y terminó por darle el gusto a su querido hermano Martín. Sebastián hubiese preferido ir a la casa de Luciano, seguro la iba a pasar mucho mejor que con su hermano mayor, pero sino no iba seguro se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Argentina da miedo cuando está enojado.

Ya había llegado a Buenos Aires, era tarde pero no apuro el paso para llegar a la casa de Martín. Cuando llegó Argentina lo estaba esperando en la puerta, y no parecía muy contento de verlo.

-¿Por qué no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes?- Martín abrazó a su hermano.

-Porque no tenía crédito en mi celular.

-Mentira, te querías ir con el brasilero boludo para dejarme solito en navidad, a tu hermanito en navidad- Dramatizó -En navidad. Sos un forro- Lloró, como él solo sabía.

Sebastián se sorprendió cuando escuchó los falsos lamentos de su hermano -No te iba a dejar solo, mirá si te pones en pedo quién te va sacar fotos- Dijo para apaciguar los ánimos y rió concierto nerviosismo.

-De verdad no me ibas a dejar solito, Ey! Yo no me pongo en pedo- Y ase había calmado.

-Ajajajaja.

-Pero si sos boludo che~… Bueno pasa no nos vamos a quedar toda la noche acá a fuera cagandonos de calor.

Esa noche hacía mucho calor en la ciudad de Buenos Aires y en el cielo no había ni una sola nube que opacara el brillo de las estrellas, era uno de esos días en los que el verano se hacía sentir. Los dos hermanos del Rio de la Plata estaban vestidos con remeras de mangas cortas y pantalones livianos.

De repente sonó el celular de Uruguay, era un mensaje de texto de Brasil, e inconscientemente Sebastián le empezó a responder al brasilero.

-Sebas querido hermanito no era que no tenías crédito en tu celular- Martín estaba detrás del uruguayo -Me ibas a dejar solo boludo de mierda- Empezó a gritar y a sobreactuar la situación.

-No te iba a dejar solo- Mintió, terminó de tipiar el mensaje y se lo envió a Luciano.

-¿Quién era? Era ese boludo brasilero ¿no?- Se cruzó de brazos -Me ibas a abandonar para estar con él.

-No te voy a abandonar y podes de dejar de decirle boludo- El uruguayo levantó su tono de voz y el argentino se cayó por una vez en la noche.

El celular de Sebastián volvió a sonar, esta vez Luciano lo estaba llamando y el uruguayo puso la conversación en altavoz.

-Uruguai Olá, como vai você?

-Che boludo ¿Qué querés con mi hermanito?- Preguntó muy enojado el argentino.

-Olá Argentina, Quería que mañana vinieran los dos- El brasilero hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras -A festejar la navidad en Rio de Janeiro.

-No, no vamos una mierda.

-Argentina te callás- Ordenó Sebastián.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Gracias por invitarnos Brasil mañana, vamos a estar en Río.

Del otro lado del tubo el brasilero contenía su risa, no podía creer que el uruguayo lo tuviera tan cortito.

-Eu estarei esperando.

El uruguayo empezó a discutir con Martín porque siempre se peleaba con todo el mundo y en especial con Luciano.

-Pero quiero que estés conmigo y no con el brasilero ese-

Habían pasado la mitad de la noche discutiendo y gritando, su relación no había mejorado con los años y tampoco la personalidad de Argentina.

-Siempre es lo mismo siempre sos vos, porque soy el mejor país del mundo, porque esto y porque lo otro…- Martín no dijo nada solo esperó que Sebastián se desahogara.

Quizás la noche había sido un fracaso total y para los dos, en ese momento Sebastián hubiera preferido pasar la víspera de navidad con Luciano.

-Pero yo no quiero que estés con Brasil- Empezó a decir Argentina otra vez -Yo te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo- Se acercó a su hermano y miro su reloj - Perdóname y feliz navidad- Martín besó a Sebastián.

-Estuve intentando que dijeras eso desde tu centenario, feliz navidad- Lo besó.

Medio fail la hisotria pero me gusta esta pareja y creo q con esta confesión me voy a ganar un golpe de navidad ahahaha pero no me gusta ni el ArgentinaxChile ni el ChilexArgentina TT_TT.

Nee~ a demas pienso q son Alfred y Matthew latinoamericanos y como m gusta el Americest cuando hice esa comparacion m encanto esta pareja wuuuuuuu ^^pero piensenlo es muy asi las personalidades son muy parecidas

Diccionario argentino- español (xq algunas personas piensan q es un idioma diferente XD )

Ponerse en pedo: emborracharse.

Cagarse de calor: morirse de calor

Boludo de mierda: un gran idiota

Forro: como una muy mala persona o algo así

Frases en portugués (Según el traductor de google)

Como vai voce: como estás

Olá: hola

Eu estarei esperando: los estaré esperando

Si lo leen wno gracias y gracias gracias por los review anteriores esta noche les voy a publicar un regalito para q no m maten por este capi ya tngo la historia casi terminada

Ja ne!


	6. Secreto DenmarkxNorway

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: DenNoru

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus ersonajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz-

Note: Wno sexto capi mi primer historia de Noruega y Dinamarca kyaaaaaaaa esta navidad me esta haciendo escribir sobre parejas q pensé nunca iba poder escribir que linda navidad wno nada disfruten

Noruega: Lukas Bornjen

Islandia: Emil Steilssen

Dinamarca: Mikkel Dessen

Estos son algunos de los supuestos nombres q Himaruya va a darles a estos personajes, para mi son los más lindos espero q elija esto *Cruza sus dedos* me duelen los dedos ahahahah wno ahora si ya no las molesto más.

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale.**_

_Secreto._

Noruega había invitado como todos los años a Islandia a pasar la noche buena en su casa, los dos hermanos estaban preparando la comida para la noche como el Pinnekjøtt que Noruega estaba hirviendo hace ya una de hora. De repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono, Lukas se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?

-Como que quien es, soy yo el magnífico rey del norte.

-¿Qué quieres Dinamarca?- Dijo con voz de fastidio.

-Quería invitarte a ti y a Islandia a pasar la víspera de Navidad en mi casa.

-No.

-Pero hay que pasar las fiestas en familia…- Sonrió socarronamente sabía cual era el talón de Aquiles de Noruega y lo iba aprovechar -Y ya que tú y yo somos…

-Cállate, cállate- Noruega estaba muy nervioso.

-Tú y yo somos una…

-Está bien vamos a tu casa pero que nadie se entere, me entendiste- Su voz sonaba muy aterradora.

-Los estaré esperando vengan…- Noruega había colgado el teléfono.

-Yo sé que me quiere- Sonrió el danés.

El noruego volvió a la cocina un poco tensó y se puso a terminar de cocinar.

-Islandia vamos a pasar la noche buena en la casa de Dinamarca- Dijo sonrojado.

El peliblanco lo miró por unos segundos –Está… bien- volvió a su labores en la cocina, después de esa conversación aquella habitación se había quedado en absoluto silencio.

Los dos hermanos nórdicos estaban listo para partir hacia la casa de Dinamarca, estaba helando en la calle, noruega encendió su automóvil e Islandia subió en el con dos bandejas de comida en sus manos una con Gravlaks y en la otra el Pinnekjøtt.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Dinamarca, estaba nevando sobre Copenhague y el viento fio les helaba la piel. Tocaron a la puerta del danés y este rápidamente les abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Ya llegaron- Dinamarca abrazó a Noruega.

Lukas tomó la bandeja de Gravlaks que tenía su hermano en la mano y pasó a la casa de Dinamarca.

La noche había pasado en silencio por parte de Islandia y Noruega, ya que Dinamarca se la pasó diciendo lo maravilloso que era y los dos tenía que estar agradecidos de que el los invitara a pasar la noche buena con él, en ese momento el noruego tuvo ganas de llamar a su troll para que lo tortura hasta que se muera, pero Islandia vio en su expresión ira y ganas de asesinar a Mikkel y lo tomó de la mano para tranquilizarlo, Lukas lo miró instantáneamente.

-Respira- Dijo muy pacíficamente.

Y Mikkel siguió hablando a las once de la noche, Islandia se puso a jugar con Mr. Puffin y Lukas solo suspiraba por el cansancio.

-¿No te cansas de hablar solo Dinamarca?

-Mira falta un minuto para que sea navidad- Dijo contento sin escuchar al noruego.

-No me escuchaste.

-Feliz navidad Norge- Lo abrazó y lo intentó besar.

-No- Lo empujó al danés -Dijiste que no harías nada.

-Pero si somos…

-No lo digas- Estaba enfurecido -No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

En eses momento Emil prestó suma atención a lo que Noruega le estaba diciendo al danés, se veía realmente furioso, nunca había reaccionada así por algo que había hecho Dinamarca.

-Te perdoné todas las estupideces que hiciste a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero yo tengo un límite- Noruega había estallado.

-Noruega, yo sé que ustedes están juntos, si ese era el problema que yo no me enterara.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Creo que hace doscientos años, yo sé que me quieres como tu hermanito menor pero ya crecí Norge- Rió por su comentario y Dinamarca también.

-Ahora si me vas a besar- Preguntó Dinamarca.

Dinamarca lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó al ver que por parte del noruego no recibía ninguna respuesta, este no se negó y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del danés y profundizo el besó. Islandia cubrió los ojos de Mr. Puffin.

Dinamarca se acercó al islandés y le preguntó en voz baja -¿De verdad lo sabías?

-Digamos que si lo sabía, pero me debes un favor.

-Dalo por hecho- Mikkel lo abrazó -Tak!

Wno esta historia es para redimirme de la anterior, no se si me fue muy bien e_e , en realidad ya tengo todo organizado así pero sabía q iba suceder esto ehehehe sigo pidiendo q no m den un golpe para navidad xD

Wno explicaciones:

Cocina noruega navideña:

Pinnekjøtt: costillas del cordero curadas, y a veces ahumadas hervidas por varias horas

Gravlaks: salmón curado con una mezcla de sal y azúcar, sazonado con eneldo y con otras hierbas y especies. (Según wikipedia)

Tak: gracias en danés (Según el traductor de google)

Gracias por leer y no m golpeen por fa ya se q estoy loca TT_TT

Wno gracias

Merry early Xmas

Ja ne!


	7. ¿Qué es la navidad GreecexEgypt

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: GreciaxEgipto  
Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco son Himaruya Hidekaz, séptimo capitulo wno voy a seguir rogando de q no m golpeen Wno espero q disfruten esta historia.

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale**_

_¿Qué es la navidad?_

Era extraño nunca había participado de una celebración como esa, ya que en su religión no se festejaba la navidad.

Hungría había invitado a celebrar la navidad a Turquía, con el que tiene una muy buena amistad, y a Egipto. La casa de Hungría estaba muy bien decorada, luces, adornos y lo más importante el árbol de navidad, su casa estaba llena de gente aunque años anteriores todavía albergaba a más personas pero este año los germanos no pudieron ir excepto Liechtenstein.

-Es una lástima que tu hermano y tus primos no pudieran venir- Le confesó la húngara a Liechtenstein.

-Si es una pena, son muy divertidos para esta fecha- Rió la ojiverde.

-Turquía aléjate de Serbia- Elizabetha le gritó al turco -Nadie quiere el renacimiento del imperio otomano, discúlpame Lili –La húngara se subió las mangas de su vestido y se dirigió hacía el turco.

Primero la húngara se dirigió a su cocina para tomar su sartén y ahí empezó a perseguir a Turquía.

-No, no, no espe…- El turco había caído al suelo inconsciente por la culpa de un sartenazo de Hungría.

A los minutos Sadik había recobrado el conocimiento -Te lo dije nadie quiere el renacimiento del imperio otomano- La húngara golpeaba levemente la base de su sartén mientras reía diabólicamente y los hermanos balcánicos se burlaban de Turquía.

-Turquía te venció una mujer, ¿Qué sucede te estás poniendo viejo?- Reía Croacia.

-Cállate- Se cruzaba de brazos en el piso por la frustración.

Mientras tanto Grecia estaba empezando a caer vencido por el sueño sobre la mesa principal, por haberse emocionado un poco con el vino y las demás bebidas alcohólicas. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba Egipto que miraba como los demás se divertían y se reían de Turquía, no entendía que era la navidad, Hungría le dijo que sólo se divirtiera, pero el egipcio seguía sin verle en el sentido a la celebración, entonces decidió preguntárselo al griego que todavía no se había quedado dormido pero sino le preguntaba rápido perdería su oportunidad ya que Heracles se hubiese transportado al país de los sueños.

Egipto se acercó al griego -Sabes Egipto extraño la calidez del verano… Pero sé que tengo que ser paciente las estaciones van y vienen pronto llegará- Bostezó.

-Eeeeh Grecia…

-¿En tu casa hay invierno?

-No- Tiritó de frío.

-Puedo verlo, te estás helando- Dijo con su típica voz de cansancio mientras le ponía sobre sus hombros un abrigo suyo -Así como estás vestido dirán que estás loco- Sonrió.

-Grecia ¿Qué es la navidad?

-La navidad, ¿Qué es la navidad?- Pensó el ojiverde -La navidad es… Supuestamente celebramos el nacimiento de Jesús, simboliza la unión familiar y la celebración de un nuevo comienzo y lo festejamos así por la globalización y el consumismo por esos los regalos y la excesiva decoración- Volvió a bostezar.

-Te escuché Grecia-Le gritó la Hungría del otro lado de la sala.

-Feliz Navidad Egipto- Lo besó suavemente -Este es mi regalo.

Gupta no sabía que decir se había puesto totalmente rojo, no lo hubiera esperado –Fe…Feliz Navidad Grecia.

Gracias por leer espero q les hay gustado a mi gusto aunque lo hubiera preferido un poco mejor pero bueno creo q no tengo suficiente tiempo para revisar y cambiarlo todo

Wno no quero un golpe de navidad pero si me gustaría un regalo de navidad

Gracias por leer

Ja ne!


	8. La mejor navidad SuFin

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: SuFin  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz…  
Nte:wno SuFin no es mi fuerte esta pareja, estuve tres días para escribirla en ese tiempo pude haber terminado toda la historia wno espero q lo puedan disfrutar.

_**Christmas tale**_

_La mejor navidad_

Finlandia estaba luciendo su típico atuendo navideño, era su época favorita del año le encantaba festejar la navidad con su familia, quizás era una familia un poco complicada y Dinamarca no facilitaba las cosas con su personalidad, pero era su familia y con ella había vivido toda su larga vida como nación.

El finés estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa para la cena de noche buena, cuando se percató que había comenzado a nevar con mayor intensidad, los copos de nieve eran azotados de un lado hacia otro en su trayecto al suelo; en ese momento Sealand y Suecia entraban por la puerta trasera de la casa porque Peter quería hacer muñecos de nieve y Tino le pidió a Suecia que lo acompañara.

-Sí que hace frio- Dijo Sealand sacudiéndose la nieve que tenía en su cabello mientras se saca el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

Peter empezó a correr dentro de la casa como era costumbre en él, era muy inquieto siempre saltando, siempre jugando, corriendo o hablando de lo que iba hacer como futura nación, pero nunca podía estar quieto.

-Mañana puedo jugar con Letonia- Preguntó Sealand.

-Mañana vamos a ir a la casa de Dinamarca- Dijo Tino.

-Pero entonces puede venir con nosotros puede, puede, puede- empezó a saltar al lado del finés cuando notó la posible negativa.

-No sé Sealand, habría que preguntarle a él, además Letonia y sus hermanos están en la casa de Rusia no creo que puedan venir con nosotros mañana- Rió nervioso.

-Aaah- Peter estaba decepcionado -Pero puedo ir a jugar con él pasado mañana puedo, puedo, puedo…

-Está bien Sealand pasado mañana puedes ir a jugar con Letonia.

-Siiii… Gracias mamá.

El sueco estaba mirando pacíficamente la escena desde el marco de la entrada del comedor, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, hasta que estornudó; Finlandia se acercó a Suecia

-Estas helado, te resfriarás- Tino quiso ir a buscarle un abrigo Suecia

-Tranquilízate, es una simple gripe- Berwald sujetó la mano de Tino –No necesito que me traigas ningún abrigo.

-¿Cómo supiste que iba a traerte un abrigo?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Es común en ti que me sobreprotejas- Dijo el sueco mientras tomaba la cintura de Tino.

-Aquí no que está Sealand- Dijo el finés tratando de separarse de Suecia- Bueno yo voy a terminar la cena- Tino se fue muy sonrojado a la cocina.

Sealand se había quedado en el medio de la sala detrás de la mesa quieto, donde minutos atrás había estado saltando y rogando que lo dejaran jugar con Lestonia y pudo ver toda la escena. Peter saludó sonriente a Suicia y se fue saltando a su habitación.

Los tres estaban cenando tranquilamente solo se escuchaban el ruidos de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos

-Finlandia ¿Qué le dijiste a Santa Claus sobre mi?- Dijo Sealand.

-Le dije que este año fuist…

-Le dijiste que me porte bien todo el año como una buna nación que soy, se lo dijiste- Sealand estaba muy eufórico.

-Si le dije que te portaste muy bien- Sonrió el finés al ver la cara de felicidad que había en su rostro.

-Sabes que me va a traer para navidad, viste mi regalo dime, dime, dime que me va a regalar para navidad.

-Debes esperar hasta las doce Sealand- Dijo Suecia.

-Pero Finlandia sabes lo que Santa me va a reglar, yo también quiero saber.

-Pero ya no será una sorpresa- Dijo Tino.

-Está bien esperaré hasta las doce de la noche- Dijo muy contento Peter.

Los tres ya habían terminado la cena y para pasar el tiempo Sealand se puso a jugar con sus juguetes mientras corría por toda la sala y la cocina, el principado estuvo corriedno y gritando que salvaría al mundo por una hora y media, pero todavía no eran las doce de la noche y ya estaba sentado en un sillón a punto de cerrar sus ojos del cansancio, sus ojos no daban más, luchaba por resistir hasta las doce pero estaba demasiado cansado.

-Feliz Navidad Sealand- Dijo Tino sentado al lado del sillón con Suecia, mientras lo despertaban y le entregaban una caja envuelta en papel rojo adornado con un moño y una tarjeta que decía "De: Santa, Para: La nación de Sealand"

-Mira dice que soy una nación- Peter estaba contento y se paró en un segundo.

-Vamos abre tu regalo- Dijo Tino.

-Es, es un Powerful Ranger no lo puedo creer Santa sabía lo que yo quería ¡Gracias! Esta es la mejor navidad de todas- Sealand abrazó a sus padres y luego empezó a correr por toda la sala diciendo que era un powerful ranger –Le diré a Inglaterra que Santa dice que soy una nación, se va a morir cuando se lo cuente- El principado reía y saltaba por todos lados.

-Feliz Navidad esposa- Dijo el sueco mientras volvía a tomar de la cintura al finés, Tino miró a Sealand y comprobar que estaba dormido.

-Feliz navidad Suecia- Besó a Suecia, pero para suerte de Finlandia Sealand tenía un ojo entreabierto y vio lo felices que eran sus padres.

Gracias por leer wno creo q esta es una de las historias que peor me quedó el SuFin no es mi fuerte gomene gomene e_e

Gracias por leer y comentar son el mejor publico que puede tener una escritora traumada de fics con un brazo entumecido xq esta escribiendo con una mala postura ahahahaha wno gracias

Merry Xmas espero poder llegar al viernes con el final q ya lo tengo escrito pero no voy a revelar nada nadie podrá obligarme a confesar pero me faltan dos historias q no se si voy a podes escribir y publicar a tiempo espero poder TT_TT

Ja ne!


	9. Lo siento FrUK

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: FrUK  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz…  
Note:un fic de mi OTP wiiiiiiiii toy feliz amo escribir sobre ellos dos *¬* ahahahaha wno solo disfrútenlo… yo se q lo harán. 

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale.**_

_Lo siento._

Esa misma tarde viajó hacia Londres sabía que el inglés no estaría en su casa, sino que se encontraría trabajando hasta la última hora y aprovechó la situación. El francés comenzó adornando el comedor, puso un bonito mantel sobre la mesa y dos candelabros con velas rojas y luego se fue inmediatamente a la cocina.

Eran como las nueve y media de la noche y el inglés salía de su oficina situada en el centro de Londres, subió a su auto y condujo hasta su hogar, definitivamente iba pasar una tranquila noche buena y a la mañana siguiente sus niños irían a visitarlo, Matthew y Alfred.

Inglaterra estaba muy casando su país estaba pasando por un mal momento económico y los problemas le llovían a montones. No lo podía creer justo para esta fecha tenía que surgir una crisis en Europa el año tiene trecientos sesenta y cinco días. En lo primero que pensó fue en llegar a su cálida casa, luego en prepararse una cena navideña tomar un poco de brandy para celebrar la navidad y luego irse a dormir y descansar para estar preparado para cualquier cosa, a la mañana siguiente. Su trayecto cotidiano a su casa había durado más de lo que esperaba, todos los caminos estaban un poco resbaladizos a causa de la nieve y tuvo que conducir extremadamente despacio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa vio que en su interior las luces estaban encendidas, lo primero que pensó fue en ladrones. Entonces volvió a su auto y sacó del asiento trasero un paraguas y luego abrió la puerta de su casa, cuando Francis escuchó que estaban abriendo la puerta fue corriendo a la entrada principal y vio al ojiverde empuñando un paraguas y al verlo al francés comenzó a gritar.

-Aaaaaah! ¿Qué haces aquí Francia?- Levantó el paraguas para pegarle en la cabeza –Estas tan mal económicamente que tienes que robar- Se rió eufóricamente.

-Non mon amour y baja ese paraguas- Lo abrazó – Pensé que vendrías más tarde.

-Qué! ¿Cómo que pensé que vendrías más tarde? Tu no vives aquí y no eres nadie para controlar mis horarios, si viniste para asustarme lo lograste ahora por favor retírate de mi casa estoy muy cansado-Lo apartó de su camino y siguió caminado hacia su sala.

-No puedes pasar la navidad solo, eres como el Grinch- Se quejó Francia.

-Es mi problema, ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién mierda te dio las llaves de mi casa?

-Tú por supuesto

-Yo no te di las llaves de mi casa, no se me pasaría nunca por mi cabeza.

-Pero en las noches en las que vamos al bar no piensas lo mismo- Arthur estaba totalmente rojo de recordar las cosas que le hace el francés en esas noches.

-Cállate.

Francia lo abrazó y el inglés trato de sacárselo de encima, pero al final se dejó abrazar y hacer lo que quisiera él.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Francia?- Inglaterra estiró sus manos, tomó el lazó rojo y lo estiró.

-Es navidad mon amour.

-Pero no por eso te tienes que vestir así.

La república francesa lucía un moño sobre su cabeza con los bordes dorados, un sweater escote en V haciendo juego con el moño y un par de pantalones marrón chocolate de corderoy bastante sobrios que le daban ese toque elegante al atuendo.

-Soy tu regalo de navidad mon cher… Pero debes esperar a las doce de la noche para poder disfrutarme- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Si claro lo que digas, pero que haces aquí- Suspiró cansado.

-Como yo sé más que nadie que eres un maniático con el trabajo, sabía que no ibas a dejar de trabajar porque fuera navidad, o él mundo se vinera abajo-

-¿Y…?

-Y no hay que estar solo en navidad mon amour- Francia lo besó.

El ojiazul lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su cocina y terminaron de cocinar la cena de navidad juntos, aunque el inglés solo seguía de muy mala gana las órdenes del galo.

-Oye yo no soy tu ayudante y menos tu sirviente esclavo- Se cruzó de brazos y descuidó la futura cena.

-Pero yo soy mejor en la cocina que tú y no hay deliveries de comida abiertos a esta hora de la noche en navidad.

Después de la quejas del inglés por las demandas en la cocina por parte del francés y los insistentes coqueteos, terminaron la cena y cenaron juntos como pocas veces a lo largo de sus vidas. Todo era romántico las velas, el fino mantel, el ambiente que Francia había preparado para la cena, para conquistarlo y que de a poco iba logrando.

-Mira en unos minutos va ser navidad mon amour y esta noche te voy a dar todo mi amor como obsequio- Acarició su rostro.

-Que que dices Francia- Estaba totalmente rojo por el desvergonzado comentario francés.

-Feliz navidad.

Francia lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro de aquel cuarto, juntó ambas manos y las besó tan cálidamente que una corriente eléctrica a travesó la columna vertebral del inglés que nunca se habría imaginado a Francis así de romántico.

-Sabes que te amo y quiero que mi amor sea solo tuyo esta noche y para siempre creo que esta es la única forma que encontré para decir lo siento por lo de la camarera fueron un par de tragos de más ¿Me quieres mon amour?

-Claro que si maldito francés- Inglaterra lo abrazó y una par de lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro nunca había escuchado tales palabras del galo.

Francia lo besó y con su mano secó las lágrimas del Reino Unido para luego volverlo a besar fogosamente sus lenguas jugaban, se tocaban; se saboreaban, sentía las notas a ciruelas del vino de la cena, un sabor delicioso si lo probaban de la boca del otro y las manos escurridizas de Francia entraron en acción empezando a desvestir al inglés con mucha pasión y locura.

-No…- Arthur estaba agitado -Espera mañana temprano vendrán Canadá y Estados Unidos, no quiero que cuando lleguen nos vean… Ya sabes- El inglés se había sonrojado.

-Ya están un poco grandes los niños, Inglaterra, espera mes enfants van a venir mañana va ser una navidad con toda la familia- Francis estaba muy contento y lo volvió a besar -Está bien solo porque mañana vienen mis queridos petits podrás disfrutar de mi regalo mañana, por la noche- Le guiñó el ojo.

-Feliz navidad- Arthur lo besó.

El ojiazul se derigió al equipo de sonido del inglés y lo encendió dejando sonar una romántica melodía, mientras el Reino Unido estaba parado en el medio de la sala esperándolo y cuando empezó a sonar esa canción y lo vio volver al francés se sorprendió.

-¿Quisieras bailar con migo cherí?-

-Ye… yes- El francés lo tomó de la cintura y estuvieron bailando durante toda la noche, juntos, abrazados.

Esto es para las FrUKeras si vamos a dominar el mundo chicas

Gracias por leer lo hice bastante largo pero cuando de FrUK se trata no me puedo resistir ahahha gracias por leer ya se acerca el final y la navidad

Ja ne!


	10. Paseando por la playa vparejas

Fandom: Hetalia, LatinHetalia  
Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y todo eso  
Note: Wno ya se termina la historia dos capis mas y bye bye no van a tener q soportar mis parejas crack xD wno disfruten o intenten desfrutar el capi

_**Christmas tale**_

_Paseando por la playa_

Uruguay se acababa de despertar semidesnudo en la cama de Argentina, y era muy tarde le había prometido a Brasil que hoy irían a su casa.

-Despertate, gaucho de cuarta- El uruguayo le tiró un almohadón en la cabeza a Martín mientras se levantaba de la cama y se empezaba a vestir.

-Che~ por qué me despertás así es sábado y encima de todo es navidad no hay derecho- Se dio vuelta y quiso seguir durmiendo.

-Le prometimos a Brasil que hoy íbamos a Rio de Janeiro- Dijo Sebastían mientras se ponía su remera -Espero que en tu aeroparque haya vuelos a Rio, hoy

-Si nos vamos en mí avión privado sí y ya sabés tenemos dos horas para jugar en el baño del avión- Sonrió pervertidamente.

-Mirá, que yo accediera a tener más que una relación comercial con vos no te da derecho a sacarme la ropa cuando se te antoje- Salió de la habitación –Apuraté porque me voy sin vos.

-Yo pensé que si tenía ese derecho- Se comenzó a vestir.

Sebastían estaba juntando su ropa en la sala del argentino, que la noche anterior Martín dejó tirada por toda su casa.

-Che~ no querés que prepare unos mates antes de irnos a la casa del boludo brasilero- Se fue a la cocina a preparar el mate –Aaah pará, una cosa no viste mi celular.

-No, lo habrás dejado tirado por algún lado- Dijo el uruguayo mientras se ponía su remera.

-Me prestas tu celular- Martín abrazó a Uruguay para intentar meterle las manos en los bolsillos de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y sacarle su teléfono móvil.

-¿Estás buscando esto?- El uruguayo tenía su celular en las manos.

-Sii… Gracias-Se lo sacó de las manos y se fue a la cocina porque estaba hirviendo el agua para el mate.

-De nada.

_-Hola papá, soy yo Argentina- _Puso una cara de fastidio no reconoció su voz.

_-Argentina ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo España._

_-Bien pero te llamé para que te puedas redimir de no haber ido a mi cumbre._

_-Pero sabes porque no pude ir._

_-Bueno ahora eso no importa quiero que hoy vayan a Brasil a Rio de Janeiro para festejar la navidad en la playa._

_-Que idea tan maravillosa hijo._

_-Trae a Romano y a su hermano la playa los va a fascinar y también trae a cómo se llama… Holanda yo seque te gusta… Bueno vení porque te voy a estar esperando sino venís no te vuelvo hablar más en toda mi vida y las relaciones comerciales y culturales se cortaron acá._

_-Está bien Martín vamos a ir para Brasil- _Dijo España, sonrojado y con cara de tonto.

_-Cómo que vamos, che palle- _Grito Italia del sur.

_-Brasil playas, chicas lindas veeee- _Feliciano tenía corazoncitos en los ojos_._

_-Playa ay! Pero no tengo traje de baño- _Dijo la belga.

_-Que traje de baño vos no vas- _Gritó el holandés_._

_-Sii vamos a ir todos porque somos una familia…Bueno nos vemos en Rio._

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Uruguay.

-España, le dije que vaya a Rio pasar la navidad en familia seguro allá está Portugal. Vas a ir así, es prácticamente el caribe y vas en pantalón largo- El argentino se golpeó la frente.

-Pero si no te diste cuenta no estoy en mi casa.

-Subí a mi cuarto y poneté lo que quieres, después yo subo- Le guiño el ojo y lo empujó para que suba las escaleras -Ya sé que yo soy más grande que vos pero no creo que se noté la diferencia.

Después de unos minutos el argentino subió a su habitación, con un termo y un mate, y vio a Sebastián cambiándose, el argentino dejó las cosas que tenían en sus manos sobre su cómoda y abrazó por detrás al uruguayo.

-¡Ay! Pero que hacés- Gritó sorprendido.

-Te abrazó, me encanta verte cuando te cambias… Eso que tenés puesto te queda bien- Martín empezó a revolver su armario saca un montón de ropa y la tiraba para todos lados -Acá está.

-Bueno ya nos podemos ir, ya me vestiste todo. No vamos a llegar, sino.

-Pero mi propuesta del avión privado sigue en pie.

-Que malo que sos- Siguió a Sebastián.

Los dos rio platenses tomaron un taxi y se fueron al aeropuerto de buenos aires cuando llegaron a los mostradores del aeropuerto vieron que no quedaban muchos asientos para el vuelo a Rio de Janeiro que salía en una hora y media sin pensarlo Sebastián compró los boletos y los países fueron a hacer el control del equipaje y a mostrar su documentación. En tres horas y media más los dos ya estarían en una de las playas de paradisiacas de Rio, para la suerte de Martín.

-Bueno ya están todos listos ya compraron todo lo que necesitan- Dijo España ya que los cinco estaban en el shopping del aeropuerto de internacional de Madrid- Nos vamos.

Argentina y Uruguay ya habían llegado a Rio, apenas salieron del aeropuerto Martín se puso unas gafas obscuras y se dirigieron a la casa de Luciano.

Cuando los rio platenses llegaron a la casa de Brasil vieron que Portugal estaba con él, estuvieron un rato hablando, en realidad Martín estuvo un rato hablando de lo maravilloso y genial que era y que Maradona era mejor que Pelé, hasta que el argentino decidió por ir a la playa y arrastró a Sebastián con él.

-Ya veo porque no quisiste venir ayer Uruguay aunque aquí la hubieses pasado mejor- Dijo Brasil al uruguayo para que Martín lo escuchara.

-Que decís él la pasó mucho mejor en mi casa oh ¿no? Contale Uruguay lo bien que te la hice pasar.

-Callate pelotudo- Uruguay le pegó en la cabeza al argentino. Sebastián estaba todo rojo de la vergüenza -Cómo podés decir eso.

El uruguayo se fue a la playa a caminar.

-Esperame.

-Déjalo que piense las cosas, no podes abrumarlo de sentimientos- Dijo Brasil.

-Vos sabías todo.

-Y yo también- Dijo Portugal.

-Pero.

-Déjalo será lo mejor, sino vuelve en una hora ve a buscarlo- Luciano aconsejó a Martín.

-Yo soy siempre el boludo que se entera a lo último- Se enojó -Porque no me contaste.

-Él me dijo que no te tenía que decir, pero bueno ¿Por qué no tomamos unas caipirinhas?- El brasilero les ofreció a las dos naciones que estaban en su casa.

-Bueno ¿vamos a ver cómo pegan?- El argentino se hizo el macho.

A los tres tragos Martín estaba demasiado borracho para coordinar, se caía de la silla y decía cosas muy graciosas, el gaucho se había olvidado de sus problemas amorosos en solo diez minutos está feliz de la vida.

-Che Brasil hoy viene España con su novio- Dijo Argentina.

-Como que viene España, no me dijiste nada- Brasil lo tomó del cuello.

-Ay Brasil me haces cosquillas.

-No sabía que España tuviera novio- Dijo Portugal.

-Si Holanda, le dije que viniera con él para que le confesara su amor en la playa.

-Argentina no tiene nada que hacer que trabaja de cupido- Dijo Brasil.

-Si pero así como le va a él en el amor no creo que mi hermano termine muy bien con el holandés.

-Callate Portugal anda a otro lado a decir boludeses mi relación está perfectamente controlada.

Brasil y Portugal se empezaron a reír a carcajadas de las cosas que Argentina decía, los dos hermanos pensaron en invitarlo más seguido a tomar para divertirse un rato. Después de un tiempo el porteño se quedó dormido de lo borracho que estaba, pero dos horas después se despertó.

-Uruguay- El argentino se despertó.

-No está, se fue por tu culpa no te acuerdas- Dijo el portugués.

-Sí, tengo que ir a buscarlo- Se fue corriendo a la playa.

El argentino corrió por toda la anchura de la playa buscó por todos lados y no estaba no sabía dónde ir, dónde buscar, necesitaba encontrarlo. Pero luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda lo encontró.

-¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?

-Hace menos de un día que estamos juntos no estoy listo para contárselo al mundo.

-Perdón Uruguay yo no pensé…

-Es obvio tu nunca piensas

-¿Me perdonás?- Puso su mejor cara de perro mojado y abandonado táctica que aprendió del español.

-Si te perdono- lo besó y los dos rio platenses volvieron a la casa de Brasil.

A las cinco y media de la tarde el español y su grupo de europeos llegaron a la casa de Luciano apenas los italianos llegaron a la casa del brasilero se sacaron la ropa y fueron a la playa conquistar chicas.

-Veeee fratello dicen que las mujeres brasileras son las más lindas- Dijo Veneciano, mientras se le iba la mirada con las mujeres que pasaban delante de él.

-Se los dijo Brasil ¿no?, él es un mentiroso todos saben que las mujeres argentinas son las más hermosas- Dijo el argentino que estaba debajo de una sombrilla guiñándoles un ojo.

-Habría que comprobarlo nos tendrías que invitar a tu casa gauchito- Dijo Romano mientras el uruguayo se golpeaba la frente.

En la casa de Luciano estaba Brasil, Portugal, Bélgica, Holanda y España viendo como los italianos coqueteaban con las chicas brasileras, en ese momento la belga se fue para ponerse su traje de baño y a los pocos minutos apareció con un bikini rojo.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos- La belga se quería ir a la playa.

-Así no vas irás a ningún lado- Le dijo el holandés.

-Déjala que se divierta que después tú y yo nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo- Le dijo España a Holanda y lo abrazó para distraerlo y que la ojiverde se escapara.

-Gracias- Dijo bajito mientras salía corriendo.

-Vamos a caminar un ratito por la playa bonito- España tomó al ojiazul de la mano y se lo llevó en dirección opuesta a Bélgica mientras lo besaba.

-Espera y Bélgica donde está- Preguntó el amante de los tulipanes.

-Seguro se está divirtiendo, como nosotros lo vamos hacer ahora- El español tiró a Holanda sobre la arena y lo empezó a llenar de besos.

Mientras en la casa de Luciano –Brasil que te parece si vamos a buscar suerte como Romano y Veneciano- Preguntó el portugués.

-Ok!- Brasil y Portugal se fueron a la playa a buscar algunas garota que quisiera jugar.

Ok me quedó horrendo lo se wuaaaa no se q m pasa y el titulo fue lo peor wno gracias por leer

Pelotudo: es como idiota imbécil pero todo junto

Mate: es como el té pero se toma con bombilla

Garota: mujer o lago asi en brasilero

Caipirinha: es una bebida alcoholica hecha con el destilado de la caña de azucar yes tipica de brasil

Merrry Xmas

Ja ne!


	11. Paz por un día familia asiática

Fandom: Hetalia  
Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz...  
Note: Anteultimo capi sobre la familia asiatica no hay parejas y falta muy poquito para navidad mañana subo el ultimo capi y tha tah tah FIN wno espero q les guste

EDITADO

_**Christmas tale**_

_Paz por un día_

Todos estaban en la casa de Japón porque según todos, las fiestas en la casa de China eran muy aburridas.

La casa de Kiku estaba toda decorada con adornos navideños, todo ornamentado con los típicos colores de la navidad rojo y verde, hasta tenía un árbol de navidad, su casa no era muy grande pero toda la familia oriental copó la sala del japonés.

-El año que viene festejamos navidad en mi casa aru- Dijo Yao.

-Navidad en tu casa sería lo más aburrido de la vida- Dijo Corea del Norte que había ido con China a la casa de Kiku porque se peleó con su hermano Corea del Sur y no se hablan desde hacía meses.

-¿Dónde está Corea del Sur aru?- Le dijo en un susurro China a Japón ya que la familia de asiáticos planeaba que se reconciliaran en navidad.

-Esta con Taiwan en el jardín- Dijo Kiku mientras llevaba una bandeja a la mesa.

-Corea por qué no vamos al jardín, parece que hay un lindo clima- Le guiñó un ojo al japonés y se llevó al coreano.

Cuando llegó al jardín vio a Taiwan sentada junto con Corea del Sur, hablando amenamente y el chino decidió unirse a la conversación y para ello llevó a Corea del Norte con él.

-Vamos a charlar con Taiwan aru- Dijo China mientras arrastraba al coreano.

Cuando Corea del Norte vio a su hermano sentado junto a Mei se soltó del agarre del chino -No si está mi hermano yo ni me acercó.

-Si aru- Yao volvió a tomar de la mano del coreano y lo arrastro hasta donde estaban su hermano y la taiwanesa.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- Preguntó Corea del Sur, bastante enojado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Corea del Norte.

-Yo me voy aquí da ze- Corea del Sur se fue del jardín del japonés.

-Espera Corea del Sur aru- El chino lo quiso alcanzar.

-Déjalo China- Dijo Corea del Norte y el chino también se fue del jardín; el coreano se puso a hablar con Mei.

-Por qué se tienen que pelear estuvieron siempre juntos aru- Suspiró Yao sentándose en la mesa, ahí estaba Vietnam y la India que habían llegado a la casa de Japón hacía muy poco tiempo.

-Ya se van a reconciliar- Dijo Kiku que pasaba por la sala, para arreglar la mesa.

-Japón tiene razón- Dijo Vietnam y el chino volvió a suspirar.

Cuando todos estaban cenando el aire estaba tenso, era insoportable estar allí sentado y la vietnamita no lo soporto, ella estaba sentada al lado de Corea del Sur y en frente de él estaba Corea del Norte.

-Haber ¿cuál es el problema entre ustedes dos?- Preguntó Vietnam.

-Corea del Sur quiere que seamos otra vez una sola nación- Dijo Corea del Norte.

-Pero somos hermanos estamos juntos desde siempre.

-Pero somos diferentes, si yo me uno a ti vas a instaurar en mi país el capitalismo de tu amiguito Estados Unidos- Dijo con desprecio el norcoreano.

-No deben pelear- Dijo la vietnamita.

-Pero debemos estar juntos-

-Deberías respetar la decisión de tu hermano o por lo menos deberían hablarlo juntos- Dijo Kiku.

-Hagan las pases por lo menos para navidad aru- Dijo Yao.

-Lo siento- Dijo surcoreano.

-Yo también hermano- Dijo Corea del Norte.

Todos estaban felices y se abrazaban mientras Hong Kong comía tranquilamente una rebanada de pizza, y de repente Corea del Sur lo jaló para que se uniera al abrazó familiar y se atragantó con un pedacito y empezó a toser, entonces el coreano lo empezó a golpear en la espalda.

-Animal casi me matas- Hong Kong empujó a Corea del Sur.

Así pasaron la navidad los asiáticos -Para año nuevo viene a mi casa aru.

-Pero tu año nuevo es febrero falta mucho- Dijo Hong Kong –Los celebramos aquí en la casa de Japón.

-Aah eh hai- El japonés no se esperaba a toda su familia la semana que venía.

Wno m quedo sinceramente feo no se wno gracias por leer wno el conflicto entre las coreas es supuestamente x la unificación pero en realidad es por el pontencial nuclear q tiene corea del norte por eso Alfred es aliado de corea del sur pero no podía empezar a hablar de bombas nucleares en el medio de la hisotria.

Merry Xmas aru

Ja ne!


	12. Viajando por Europa vparejas

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz… Último capi espero que les hay gustado mis historia gracias por leer, comentar y aguantar mis locas parejas y lo último que me queda decir FELIZ NAVIDAD! y disfruten este último capi.

_**Christmas tale**_

_Viajando por Europa_

Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la casa de Inglaterra, por haber bailado durante toda la noche. De repente el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar.

El inglés se dio vuelta y quedó frente al francés, todavía dormido, sin que el francés dejara de abrazarlo.

-Ve y abre tu, son los niños- Le dijo el inglés a Francia que seguía durmiendo.

-Eh? ¿Los niños?- Dijo bostezando.

-Son los niños, ya llegaron y nosotros estamos así, no puede ser tengo preparar el desayuno seguro América tiene hambre- Arthur se levantó de golpe y empezó a ordenar toda la casa.

-¡Ya llegaron los niños!- Francia también se espabiló -Canadá mon amour papá está aquí- El francés se fue corriendo a la puerta de la entrada. Para cuando llegó el galo, el inglés ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Del otro lado de la casa estaba Matthew muriéndose de frio ya que había pasado la noche buena en la casa de Australia con sus hermanos y en su casa el clima era muy cálido el verano había legado a la casa de Australia un par de días antes.

-¡Canadá!- Lo abrazó -Merry Christmas.

-Me… merry Christmas England- Estaba tiritando de frío.

-Mon petit te extrañe mucho hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Corrió hacia un lado a Arthur y abrazó a su querido Canadá, y lo abrigó con su sweater rojo -¿Mejor?

-Yes, merci~… En realidad nos vimos hace un par de semanas en una de las reuniones de la ONU- Suspiró se había olvidado, como siempre.

-No creo que no fui a esa reunión- Sonrió.

-Estuvimos hablando no te acuerdas.

Se había olvidado -Bueno pero ten en cuenta que soy una nación con muchos años, suelo olvidar cosas- Francia trato de arreglar el error que había cometido, en el marco de la puerta estaba Inglaterra que se tomaba la frente y negaba con la cabeza y pensó "Siempre lo mismo haces Francia"

-Está bien papá- Sonrió.

-Pero bueno pasa te vas a helar aquí afuera- Lo abrazó por los hombros y lo hizo entrar en la casa.

-¿Por qué América no está contigo?- Preguntó Inglaterra.

-Los dos íbamos a ir a la casa de Australia ayer, pero no estaba allí y pensé que estaba aquí contigo- Se encogió de hombros.

-No ayer no estuvo aquí ¿En qué lio se habrá metido ahora?

Lo esperaron hasta el mediodía, por si llamaba por teléfono o se aparecía por la casa de Gran Bretaña, mientras esperaban llegaron los hermanos de Inglaterra Gales, Escocia, Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda del Sur. Al mayor de los irlandeses lo tuvieron que traer obligado ya que su relación con el inglés no era la mejor.

Gales y Canadá se pusieron a hablar de la navidad y del oso del ojiazul, mientras Inglaterra llamaba a Estados Unidos y sus hermanos le decían que se dejara de preocupar por él que si se había metido en algún problema ya iba aparecer en las noticias.

-¿Dónde estás Alfred F. Jones?- Preguntó totalmente furioso el inglés.

-Marry Christmas mom- Dijo de lo más tranquilo -Estoy en Rusia.

-Y así lo dices, en le lio te metiste, que hiciste mocoso- Francia trataba de clamarlo y por eso del inglés casi recibe un golpe en el medio de la cara. Sus hermanos se reían al verlo gritar e intentarle pegarle al francés.

-No hice nada, bueno no hice nada malo.

-Dime ya lo que hiciste Estados Unidos-

-Bye See ya!- Le cortó

-Me cortó, me cortó maldito yankee me cortó.

-¿Qué sucedió Angleterre?

-Nos vamos a Rusia, no pregunten, vístanse bien que nos vamos a la mitad de la Siberia- El inglés empezó a marcharse a su habitación.

-Si tú pagas vamos- Dijo Irlanda del sur.

-Está bien yo pago, yo pago- Dijo el inglés mientras el canadiense suspiraba por el cansancio.

-Matthew vamos a mi casa así te preparas para ir a Rusia- Dijo el francés.

-Tres bien papá- Los dos se fueron a París.

Y seguidos de Francia y Canadá se fueron los hermanos de Inglaterra alistarse para el viaje.

En una hora los siete países estaban en el aeropuerto de Londres esperando a que sea la hora indicada para ir la zona de departures y poder subir al avión que los llevara a Moscú. Arthur fue el primero en subir al avión luego se sentó y a su lado se sentó Francia, para intentar clamarlo, el inglés seguía furioso y su hermano Irlanda del sur lo seguía molestando con el asunto, Canadá se había sentado en un asiento que daba hacía una ventana estaba muy cansado estas fiestas se las había pasado viajando a su lado se sentó Gales, durante el viaje el canadiense se había quedado dormido.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo y turbulencias por fin el avión pude aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Moscú. Apenas las naciones pusieron un pie en el suelo ruso se helaron hacía más frío del que pudieron haberse imaginado. Después de acostumbrarse al paisaje blanquecino de Rusia los siete países se fueron a buscar el auto que Inglaterra había rentado para ir a la casa del ruso.

-Piensas en todo mon amour- Dijo Francia mientras se subía al Jaguar xf que había alquilado el inglés.

-Claro porque yo tengo lo te falta, cerebro- El inglés se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras las demás naciones entraban en el auto y Escocia se reía por el comentario de su hermano, nunca soportó la relación que tenía Inglaterra con el francés.

El inglés encendió el motor y puso primera en el auto, piso el acelerador y el automóvil empezó a andar sobre la calle a una velocidad impresionante, el francés al ver como el camino parecía moverse rápidamente a sus lados le pidió Inglaterra si podía conducir él en su lugar, ya que tenía miedo de que se estrellaran, mientras que los irlandeses y el escoses lo alentaban a que condujera más rápido aún. "Inglaterra y sus hermanos están locos" pensó Francia.

En muy poco tiempo ya habían llegado a la gran casa de la ex URSS, el inglés clavó las llantas del auto en frente a la casa de Rusia provocando que todos los que estuvieran dentro de aquella casa se dieran cuenta que había llegado en especial cierto estadounidense.

-Después me lo prestas Inglaterra- Dijo Irlanda del Sur.

-Cómprate tu propio auto.

-Maldito inglés por eso estamos peleados, no quieres compartir- Se quejó el irlandés.

Cuando el británico se acercó a la puerta para llamar, Bielorrusia se había adelantado a él y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos entren y llévenselo de aquí- Empujó hacia adentro a Arthur y a las demás naciones.

Mientras tanto en Bern Suiza y Prusia estaban partiendo del departamento del ojiverde, era la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, ya era navidad.

-Primero quiero ir a buscar a Liechtenstein a la casa de Hungría- Dijo el suizo a Gilbert.

-No primero vamos a mi casa por mi hermano que habrá pasado la noche buena muy solo en la casa sin mí, después vamos por Liechtenstein y todos juntos vamos a la casa del aristocrático señorito y pasamos la navidad en su casa, es un plan awesome ¿no?- Gilbert le explicó el itinerario navideño del día.

-No yo quiero y por Liechtenstein, primero.

-Pero que le puede pasar estar con Hungría.

-Por eso mismo, quiero ir primero por mi hermana.

-Vamos que le puede pasar con Hungría a demás es una buena amiga de tu hermana, quiero ver como se encuentra west, espero que no esté borracho- El alemán se subió su auto y fue acompañado por Suiza.

Los dos germánicos ya habían llegado a la casa de Ludwig y Gilbert, como el ojirrojo no se llevó las llaves comenzó a tocar el timbre, nadie abrió la puerta pero el albino parecía que no iba a rendirse hasta que el ojiazul no le abriera la puerta.

-Quizás no te quiere abrir, no lo molestes, o no está, qué más da vamos por Liechtenstein- Se empezó a quejar el suizo.

-No, primero vamos a preguntarle al señorito si sabe algo de mi hermano.

-Pudimos haber ido primero a Viena en vez de estar dando vueltas por toda Europa- Se volvía a subir al auto.

-Tranquilízate que si quieres dar vueltas por Europa en verano te llevo de vacaciones románticas por todo el continente y a Liechtenstein la dejamos con mi hermano, él le va a enseñar a tirar granadas y esas cosas seguro ella va aprender rápido no como Veneciano- El peliblanco siguió condiciendo hasta la casa de Austria en Viena.

Prusia bajó de su auto y fue corriendo a la entrada de la casa de Austria y tocó el timbre varias veces, y a girtar –Austria sal de tu aristocrática casa ahora mismo.

-Cállate de una vez- Vash tomó a Gilbert por el cuello de su campera y lo sacudió un poco para que dejara de gritar.

-Tu raptaste a west devuélvemelo- Volvió a gritar y Vash lo volvió a zamarrear.

-Callate cerebro de pájaro.

-Devuélveme a west, tú lo vi…- No pudo terminar la oración al ver quien atendió la puerta era su hermano y estaba a medio vestir con todos sus dorados cabellos alborotados -¿Qué te hizo el aristócrata, te violo, te rapto de la casa a media noche? Dime cuéntaselo todo a tu querido hermano mayor- Vash solo se quedó mirando a Ludwig todavía sosteniendo a Gilbert del cuello de su campera -Suiza yo sé que me quieres y no te culpo pero suéltame el cuello de mi campera- Dijo el ojirrojo

-Aaah sorry- Suiza estaba rojo por lo que Gilbert acaba de decir delante de Ludwig.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¡Qué falta de educación!- Austria estaba en la puerta de su casa con la camisa de Alemania y solo con su ropa interior –Prusia, ¡Qué vergüenza!- Roderich se ocultó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué le hiciste a west?- Empujó a Alemania y entró en la casa del austriaco.

-Gilbert no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que hicimos ayer- Dijo el rubio a su hermano.

-Yo te conté que salía con el loco de las armas- Dijo Prussia con indignación al saber que su hermanito no confiaba en él -¿Qué no confías en tu awesome hermano mayor?

-¡Gilbert!- Se escuchó el seguro del arma del suizo.

-Alguien tendría que prohibirle la portación de armas- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Bueno Gilbert que viniste hacer en la casa de Austria- Preguntó el alemán menor.

-Mejor cuéntame tú que hiciste aquí ayer- Rio pervertido el ex prusso.

-Austria me invitó para no pasar la víspera de navidad solo- Dijo calmado el rubio, mientras el ojirrojo seguía riéndose -Y si nos acostamos- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la declaración.

-Bueno, yo pensaba irte a buscar a casa y después íbamos a buscar Liechtenstein a la casa de Hungría y por último vendríamos aquí para hacerle compañía al amargado aristócrata, pero creo que nosotros sobramos- Dijo con perversión el peliblanco.

-Ya basta Prusia- Dijo el suizo y lo golpeó.

-Bueno está bien me clamo-

Austria volvió a la sala y estaba perfectamente arreglado, como siempre -¿Ya desayunaron?- Preguntó pelinegro.

-No, pero nos vamos a buscar a mi hermana a la casa de Hungría- Dijo Vash.

-Quédense y preparo el desayuno- Ofreció Austria.

-No, nos vamos- Empezó a caminar hacia la salida el ojiverde.

-Vamos Suiza el aristocrático señorito nos preparará el desayuno, sería una falta de educación rechazar tal cordial invitación- Prusia con tal de aprovecharse de Austria haría cualquier cosa.

-No es una…- No terminó de pronunciar la oración porque Gilbert comenzó a hablar por encima de él.

-Si nos quedamos, prepara el desayuno Austria-

Después de desayunar los cuatro fueron a buscar a Lily en la casa de Hungría, y Elizabetha les preguntó si se querían quedar y festejar la navidad con los demás ya que todos se habían quedado en la casa de Hungría, los tres germánicos no querían aceptar pero Prusia con el mismo discurso que hizo para el desayuno los cinco festejaron la navidad en la casa de Hungría. Sin contar que Prusia le contó a medio continente que su hermano salía con Austria.

En Dinamarca las cosas estaban un poco parecidas, ya que Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand acababan de llegar a la casa del rey del norte y a penas Peter entró en la casa empezó a correr por todos lados con el hacha del rubio danés por el jardín de se casa. Dinamarca también se divirtió molestando a Suecia con las canciones de ABBA y también tratando de que Noruega no le esquivara los besos.

-Dime esposa ¿Por qué vinimos a la casa de Dinamarca?- Le preguntó muy enojado Suecia a Finlandia.

-Porque es navidad, hay que estar en familia, por favor no te pelees con Dinamarca- Le pidió el finés al sueco.

En Rusia el ojiverde estaba muy enojado – ¿Dónde está Estados Unidos?

-Sígueme- Contestó la ojilila.

Bielorrusia los llevó al salón donde todas las naciones, por expreso pedido de Rusia, estaban pasando la tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí América?

-¿No se lo contaste?- Preguntó el ruso con su típica sonrisa.

-No, pero lo voy hacer ahora- Dijo el ojiceleste muy contento -Estoy embarazado de cuatro meses y Rusia es el padre- Cuando Inglaterra escuchó que esas palabras salían de la boca del norteamericano se quedó estático no hizo nada, o mejor dicho no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Vas a tender un bebé, voy a ser abuelo- Francia fue corriendo para abrazar a Estados Unidos –Voy a ser abuelo suena horrible- El francés se puso a llorar diciendo que ya estaba viejo, mientras los seguía abrazando.

-¿Inglaterra tú no me vas a decir nada?- Preguntó mientras trataba de sacarse de encima al francés un poco decepcionado.

-Felicidades, no me lo esperaba- El inglés se acercó a él y lo abrazó -No sé que más decir además de que no se parezca a ti.

-Matthew vamos a ser tíos- Ucrania lo abrazó.

-Aah!... Eeh! Si vamos a ser tíos- Dijo el canadiense todo sonrojado por el abrazó de la ucraniana.

Mientras Bielorrusia estaba en la entrada de la sala viendo como todos felicitaban a Alfred y lo abrazaban, pensó que Inglaterra le gritaría y se lo llevaría de Rusia pero sus planes fallaron.

-¿Estás bien Bielorrusia?- Preguntó Lituania.

-No, que acaso no se nota que todo salió mal fue la peor navidad de mi vida- Le contestó Natasha con un aura muy oscura alrededor suyo.

-Esto es totalmente aburrido, año nuevo lo pasamos en Varsovia, remodelé toda mi casa-Dijo Polonia caminado alrededor de la sala.

Fue una navidad muy extraña y divertida para todos los países, ya que no faltaron las sorpresas.

Gracias por leer estos doce capis q tuve q terminar contra reloj, y por aguantar mis no tan comunes parejas de verdad se los agradezco muchas Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic espero q se hallan divertido leyendo, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo comedia fue algo nuevo para mí xq siempre es más fácil hacer llorar que hacer reír, y el SuFin no es mi fuerte fue muy difícil escribir ese capi y sobretodo por dejar comentarios muchas gracias sinceramente se los agradezco mucho mucho

Gracias

Merry Xmas

Ja ne!


End file.
